Surprising Romantic
by Ravana-listens
Summary: It starts with a rant and just explodes from there. My luck to you Kagome. After all, it is nearly impossible to escape a demon lord that's hot on your trail. The more feedback the more posts. Also, I am a lonely creature, so say hi and review and all that good stuff.


**Here is something I have conjured up, the more reviews, the more chapters…... if I know how to add any. **

**By the way, hi. My name is Ravana. I have been called a cat or a fox all my life and people freak out about my green/blue/grey eyes that apparently have orange and yellow with a dark green outline. I don't know…. Either way they are strange. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY WAYS OF MANIPLULATION!**

**WHY AM I YELLING?**

**BECAUSE I ALWAYS FROGET THIS!**

**Remember: When in public, you are expected to lick the bus windows clean, no matter what it takes! I believe in you!**

Surprising Romantic:

Chapter 1

It Started with an Insult:

"Inu Yasha!" I tried to snatch his sleeve, but he just ran straight past me. Now this wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if he wasn't racing towards his brother with his sword out ready to rumble.

I fumed. It has to be the fifteenth time this week that Sesshomaru has popped up out of the blue. I swear he has developed a love for Inu Yasha's angry face.

Inu Yasha spit curses and lunged after his older brother as everyone else settled down. They even asked me for a deck of cards! I knew I shouldn't have taught Miroku card games.

Five minutes of listening to Inu Yasha curse and Miroku trying to get Sango to 'participate in the art of gambling' and I couldn't take any more. I stomped into the once peaceful clearing now battle field.

Unsurprisingly, only Sesshomaru notice me as I stalked up to them.

"Cut it out now!"

"Kagome! Get back you aren't strong enough!" Inu Yasha shouted, waving his sword for emphasis.

My brow twitched. "Not strong enough?"

I couldn't help it really, my powers just have a mind of their own and did as they pleased as I ranted. "I am strong enough to take care of myself, thank you very much. And it's not my fault you like to whip out that stupid sword of yours and try to kill your powerful brother-

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru corrected.

"And you!" I spun on Sesshomaru, completely putting my back to Inu Yasha. "Are you not supposed to be a good role model? Honestly, with all of the eagerness you and Inu Yasha put into clashing swords! You aren't teaching him anything but how to nurse wounds!"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha snarled. I gave him a pointed glance and his ears dropped.

"And not only are you a bad role model, you have practically shown up every day to flaunt your 'western heir-ness' and rip apart your younger brother! I think you have pranced around enough, don't you? Don't you have anything better to do?"

He watched me evenly, "Are you done miko?"

"The name is Kagome you arrogant demon, and no I am not done! I am sick of listening to you two fighting! How about you take you and your fabulousness somewhere else! In fact, I think we can all work together and dig up Jakotsu for you so we can all get some peace around here!"

"Kagome I do believe you are causing more of an uproar than this Sesshomaru has."

I frowned and turned, only to see Inu Yasha slamming against the side of a resolute barrier. His eyes were crimson and jagged purple stripes occupied his cheeks.

He is in his demon form….? How…..?

Beyond him, everyone was watching with worried expression. Except for Miroku, he was a little occupied with trying to see Sango's cards. Their eyes never met mine, but glazed over the whole clearing as if…

"They cannot see or hear us, thanks to your barriers." Sesshomaru said almost pleasantly. "It seems my half-brother cannot take containment well."

"Oops."

"Oops?" He mimicked, a frown marring his features.

"Yeah, oops, as in I didn't mean to or it was an accident." I stared blankly at Inu Yasha. I mean, I have been practicing lately but I never did anything like this.

Inu Yasha threw himself against the side of the barrier again, burning his skin through the robe of the fire rat. I winced and tried to grab hold of my raging powers. As soon as I managed to clasp them, I caught a glimpse at what I managed. There was a barrier on my skin, one around Inu Yasha one around Sesshomaru and one around us alone and then all three of us.

….Wow I should rant more often. Who needs sitting anymore? Not this girl!

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yeah?" I gave him a glance "Oh, right I was yelling…"

He raised a graceful eyebrow, "You were shouting at this Sesshomaru."

"Indeed. You don't look to upset about it." I turned back to Inu Yasha, trying to expand his cage. It wouldn't budge.

Maybe I do need sitting, or he may just sear his side off.

I let the barrier down and he lunged, claws extended for my neck. "Sit!"

Ohh, he made a crater.

A few seconds of silence filled the air before he gave a howl, jumping up in front of me. "Kagome what were you tryin' to do?! You sat me for no reason stupid wen-

I couldn't hear his abused insult over the sound of sizzling and snarls. I blinked and looked down to see Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around me, burning his skin. His eyes were red and his fangs greeted Inu Yasha way too eagerly.

What?

I pushed his arm away and glared.

Inu Yasha looked pale.

The clearing was silent for nearly a minute.

And not knowing what was going on was getting real old fast.

I spun on Sesshomaru and reinforced my barrier on my skin. I pointed a finger in his face, "Don't touch me!"

His features calmed and he yet again raised that god damn eyebrow. My temper flared and I started yelling.

"Why you arrogant pompous ass!" I poked his chest with every insult, resulting in a stream of smoke and a hole in his expensive silk wear. "You can't just do whatever you want! God you are infuriating!"

His smirk was positively predatorily lethal. "You are the only person who has ever insulted this Sesshomaru's looks, actions, and house. You have questioned my attraction, trapped me in a barrier on accident and seared my skin with your out of control powers. You are loud, clumsy, and have an uncaged tongue. You have uncontrollable powers and a foolish lack of fear. It is completely unusual, along with your dress and eyes."

"Are you done yet?" I mimicked.

He continued as if I didn't speak, "You are amazingly beautiful when angry. Your loyalty surpasses any other being on this earth. You can find the good in any person and charge against any force no matter how strong they may be. You are able to mother a fox orphan and control my idiotic half-brother, each an amazing feat. Your purity is addictive, your actions are compelling, and you have somehow unconsciously caught this Sesshomaru and that hold _will not_ disappear."

I have to be dreaming. Or something. Anything. This can't be real.

His golden eyes, so different from his brothers, bore into mine. "And because of all your careless actions and obliviousness to this one's allure, this Sesshomaru is resorted to _catching you_."

He stepped closer and closer. I stepped back farther and farther.

He grinned dangerously, and leaned in to whisper, "So prepare yourself, little miko. This one has snatched a hold of your sent."

I scrambled away from him and quickly dropped all barriers but the one on my skin. Miroku and Sango calmed down and Shippo ran into my arms. I gave a glance to everyone, noticing the understanding look Miroku gave Sesshomaru.

"Never mind what I said before, he's gone mad. Slice away Inu Yasha."


End file.
